Chibi Panda (character)
'This article is about the character. For the card, see Chibi Panda. "'Chibi Panda",' (Self-proclaimed "Saint Holy Sword Dragon")' 'is a character in the anime of ''Future Card Buddyfight X. He is voiced by Saitou, Ayaka (Japanese) and Anna Cummer (English). Appearance Chibi Panda is a small black and white panda with two black ears and a black spot on his right eye. His arms are white and black, while his legs are black and white. In addtion, he has little yellow angel wings and a dragon tail with yellow spikes. He wears a pink shirt, a yellow vest and a red tie, plus red shorts. Also, he has a pink nose and green eyes. As Saint Holy Sword Dragon, he's a big dragon with big black and white wings with golden feathers, and a long black and white tail with gray spikes. He eye size changed in this form, but still have his signature black spot on his right eye. His paws turned into white and black arms and his feet are black and white. His ears also turned into black and white dragon horns. Instead of his shirt, vest, and tie, his dragon form have a red diamond on his chest and his pink shirt becomes part of his golden armor. In his new form he wears golden armor with red and black accents. In episode 32, his disguise is a little yellow dress and a pink bowtie and a halo floating over his head. Personality Due to his young age Chibi Panda is quite new to many things that he comes to experience. This seen when he admits to not knowning the rules to Future Card Buddyfight and other things related to the game. He also assist Gao and his family around his house. such as, making the dinner table and making beds for himself, Gao and Batzz. In addition, though he orginally was against the release of Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz, he some comes to admire Batzz's great strength and power. This admiration for Batzz led him to ask Batzz to be his disciple and even caling him "Big Boss". However, despite his great respect for Batzz he is not above calling Batzz out on some of his actions, even calling Batzz an embarrassment once. As Saint Holy Sword Dragon, his personality have slighty changed from timid to having a confident and brave side of himself even during the Buddyfight with Gao and Batzz. Anime Biography Chibi Panda first appears at Aibo Academy under disguise in a large black suit. he approaches Gao and his friends on the roof, however they nearly fight him due to his disguise, making him seem like a suspicious person, until he reveals himself. he goes on to inform Gao that he has been selected to represent Dragon World in the World Buddy Masters tournament. He then proceeds to create a portal to Dragon World so Gao can get a new buddy. However, While there they are confronted by Sakate Onigashira and CHAOS Yamigedo who intends to capture Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz. However, Gao proceeds to releases Batzz, despite Chibi Panda telling him not to. He then proceeds to watch Gao and Batzz buddyfight and becomes amazed by Batzz's great power. He then proceeds to come with Gao and Batzz back to Earth. After they return to Earth, Chibi Panda assist Gao's family around the house such as helping in the Kitchen and making beds for Gao and Batzz. He later proceeds to ask Batzz if he can be his disciple, to which Batzz simply tells him to do what he wants. However, due to Batzz's self-centered and violent attitude Baku Omori and Kuguru Uki suggest that Chibi Panda be Gao's buddy, if Batzz does not workout. At this point Chibi Panda admits to his embarrassment that he does not know the rules to Buddyfight, so Baku and Kuguru bring him to the Castle Store Manager so he can learn them. It is later revealed in the World Buddy Masters tournament that his card has been added to Gao's deck. He continues to help Gao and Batzz in any way he can. After the World Buddy Masters, he and his friends go to a training camp where Guru Bunbuku can train everyone to be stronger and build a stronger bond. In episode 21, after the victory of Gao and Kanata's tag-team battle, when Batzz gave Chibi Panda a good comliment; he burst into happy tears and sways his sword around until its breaks into two. In episode 22, it is revealed that his sword have been passed down in his clan from generation to generation. When Batzz decided to make a new sword for Chibi Panda, he was overjoyed that Batzz did a good thing for him and accepted his new sword. In episode 23, during the battle between Gao and Guru, Chibi Panda doubts himself about being weak until Batzz gives him the confidence to keep fighting until the end. This cause his sword to evolve with a new power that also changes into his new form as well and defeated Guru together with the help of Gao and Batzz and being victorious. Gallery For a full gallery of Chibi Panda (character), see Chibi Panda (character)/Gallery Buddyfight Records Category:Buddy Character